A conventional electric vehicle can travel 200 miles until it has to stop for four hours to recharge its exhausted onboard battery. The electric vehicle companies are spending millions of dollars to increase the travel range of the onboard battery without much success. Careful analysis reveals that large quantities of electric current from the onboard battery are consumed during long distance trips and large quantities of electric current are dissipated by the wheels to the ground in the form of friction heat.